Runaways
by VioletScriptor
Summary: Chloe runs away from home after discovering that she is a necromancer, and that he aunt had lied to her her whole life about it. She meets Derek, Simon and Tori, who are also supernaturals. Together they run away from The Edison Group and find more about their powers and the people who had manipulated them. Neither less about eatchother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So, I am out with another story! Hope you don't mind! This one is like, inspired by the awaking, but it's a different story, slightly. I hope you like it, new chapters will be up soon. Make sure to check out my other stories too, please? Oh, and also chack out this story called Famous Last Words by Susan strong. It's really good.**

 **Now to my story: Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters, they belong to Kelley Armstrong.**

 **Rated T, I think?**

 **Aaaaand heeere weee gooooo...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Secrets

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I came home early today. Around 4 pm or so. I normaly stay out late, visit the library or just wander around the streets, eyeing the people. But this week has been everything but normal.

It all started monday, where I totally flipped when a man with a melting face began to chase me around the school, where I in the end ran out of the building and all the way to my aunts appartment. My dad wasn't home, as usual, always absent, traveling around the world, so I lived with my aunt for the past year.

She was home and got wery worried when I began to tell her about the incident. She got me calmed down and told me that I just had a haluccination, probably because of the lack of water or food, but later, when she thought I was sleeping on the coutch, I overheard her talking with someone on the phone. Her voice was pitched, filled with worry and irretation.

I was half asleep, but I overheard some pieces... "Why is she suddenly seeing things? You told me it would come slowly, not from one day to another! But it did! One day she is normal, the next day she's..."

It didn't get better the next day at school. The man was still folowing me, and apperently no one else beside me could see him, so I tried my best to just ignore him, no matter how hard it was, expecially when his face began to melt like wax, revealing his skull. Even imagening the image made my body shiver, sending a cold wave through my vains. I came home that day shaking, but luckly my aunt wasn't home, so I just locked myself in my room and hid under my blanket until the morning.

Today I stayed at home till around 2 pm. Then I grabbed my bag and took a walk around the neighborhood so my aunt wouldn't discover I was home all day. I just couldn't get myself to go back their and seeing the man again.

I had seartched on Google for him, and turned out that there actually _was_ a janitor that died at my school, do to some chemical-explosion. Before I was even born. I found that very strange, and it brought up some questions that I wanted to ask my aunt, expecially after that phone-conversation I overheard, because as I got over the first shock, I realised that she might know more than she let it to about what had happened...

So taday, as I locked myself in the appartment after my walk and heard her talking on the phone once again, I didn't yell the ususal "I am hoome!" but instead closed the door slowly after myself and tip-toed though the hall towards the living room, from where her voice was sounding.

"...I am tired of your excuses, Marcel! She is breaking down, I can feel it! We have to do something now!...Oh, yeah, great idea! Send her to the place from where three subjects just escaped! Great plan! Genious! Maybe you should focus more on finding them than sending more to that place! Becides, if rumors are true, you also just found _corpses_ in the basement, and there is no way that Chloe is going to get near any with the speed that her powers are evolving. So forget it!...No, no, I can't do that to her...She is already so broken and if she knew the truth about what her mom and I agreed to do to her...Yeah, imagine if you found out you could see ghosts and had the power to raise the dead as a 15 year old!"

Aunt Laurens voice cut through the sillence like a knife. I had just stood completly frozen in the hallway, listening to her conversation. _Subjects, ghosts, corpses..._ What the hell was she talking about? This was getting more and more bizarre... But I couldn't go back now, I had to know more...

"We came to you so you could help us! _I_ wanted to help others! After what happened with Ben... I wanted to make sure Chloe didn't suffer the same faith, but now I think she was doomed no matter what...Necromancers aren't really the most relaxed supernaturals, you know?" _Necromancers..._ Suddenly the truth hit me in the gut like a soccer-ball on full speed.

The man that had followed me in school, that looked exactly like the man who had died their...it was his ghost! And I was the only one who could see him because I was a necromancer... It all made sence now. Exept for one thing... Why haven't my aunt told me anything about this? Why has she been lying to me all this time? And how was my mom involved in this? Was she a necromancer too? And who was Ben? And who was the guy she was speaking on the phone with?

"...Okay, yes. I can't see no other option either. I take her down to the lab so you can give her some medicin and maybe calm her down. I just have to talk to her first... But if you even toutch a hair on her head... Yes, I know, Elizbeth was dangerous, and I can see how killing her was the right thing, but Chloe is my _niece_. I couldn't kill her like that. She is family. But yes, if it gets necessery, I would have to do it...although I hope it never will."

I stepped in the doorway, and looked at her in shock. She looked suprised at me. "Do what, aunt Lauren?" I asked. "Chloe..." she whispered. "Marcel, I gotta go. I call you later," she said in the phone and hung up. "Chloe, I know this is all coming so sudden, but let me just explain.." I could feel the anger building up inside. All these years I thought she was to be trusted, that she protected me... but it was all lies!

"Explain what?!" I exclaimed. "You have lied to me! You told me that it was just a halucination, made me think it was all normal, when in reality you knew exactly the truth, it was a ghost. I see dead people! How could you lie about something like that?! I TRUSTED YOU! I thought you loved me, I thought you never lied to me, but it was all a lie, wasn't it? So what am I? An experiment? A lab-rat? A subject? Are you even my real aunt? And mom, was she on it too? Did you two do this to me?"

She came closer and held her hands in front of me, like you would do with a wild dog that you wanted to calm. "Look, I know that this is all very confucing, but you have to listen to me, okay? Just listen. Your moms brother died because he was a necromancer, because it all got to mutch for him. Your mom wanted a child so bad, but she was afraid that it would end up like him, so she seeked help. The Edison group that I work for is a science organisation for supernaturals. Yes, supernaturals, like sorcers and witches and werewolfs and half-demons and...necromacers. Like you.

So, since I had studied in the medical appertment I wanted to join, too and together we tried our best to make life easier for you before you were born. But... we might have made a little mistake. Nothing serious, don't worry. But you seem to be evolving to fast, the opposite of what we wanted."

I just stared at her. She was right, it was very confucing. My moms brother was a necromancer and he died... I am a necromancer. And there are others like me... and also other spieces...sorcers, witches, half-demons and...werewolf. It all sounded like something from a movie, but it wasn't. This was real. This was my life.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" I asked, my voice asphy from all that yelling. "We drive to the lab in an hour. Their we would get you a room and the doctors would look at you. You might have to take some medicin to make the...symptoms go away. Afterwerds we would have to make some...tests so we can adjust the treatment right. It's important that we hurry Chloe, you have already raisen the dead and..." I cut her off.

"I did WHAT?" She loked nervous at me and bit her lip. "Last night...you must have had a nightmare or something like that...a dead squirrel climed through the window and towards your room. I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw it. I thought it was a rat...it was all bony and rotten. I picked it up and it was...dead-alive." She made a face of disgust. I could feel my lunch come up my stomach as I asked: "What did you..." A burp, the lunch was now in my throat. "What did you do to it?" I asked and swallowed it.

"I threw it out. A car drove by and it splattered all over the road. It has to be pretty dead by now, allthough I don't really know how the whole thing works..." She looked at me with slight amucement in her eyes and I tried to smile at her, but my head was still showing me the image of a dead and rotten...thing, crawling towards me as I was sleeping.

"So, this only shows how important it is to get to lab as fast as possible. Go intp your room and pack some stuff for the next couple of days. A little bag for now, okay? I'll get you what you need later." All I could do was nod. I turned around and picked up my bag before walking out of the room and into my own.

As I closed the door to my room I heard aun Lauren say, to a person on the phone: "Yes, we are their in an hour. Get the tools ready."

I shut the door. She was full of shit! They didn't wan't to _help_ me. They wanted to kill me! Just like they did to that other girl, Elizabeth. What ever she was, she was dangerous, but it couldn't be worse than me! I was a necromancer! I could raise the dead in my sleep. Litterly! She said get the tools ready. What tools? _Tourture tools?_ And after that she had lied to me my whole life, I was supposed to believe her just like that? Did she really think I was _that_ neive?

 _I have to escape._ They will kill me as soon as I enter those doors, I just know it. I have to get away. _New York._ Yes, I'll go there. It's a big city, nobody would find me. Ever. The only problem is that it's across the state and I may not have enough money for it...allthough...

I looked up at my music box. I could take the money and empty my credit card as soon as I get to the nearest automat. Then I would deffenetly have enough money, at least food for the next few days and a one-way ticket to New York. Sounded like a plan. An undevelopt and spontanious plan, but still, a plan. And it was the best I had, so I just had to go with it.

* * *

I packed two t-shirts, an extra sweather a couple of panties and three pair of socks. That should be enough for the next couple of days. I wore a t-shirt with a long sleeve over and my hoodie over it. I realised that I had forgot to take my shoes off when I came inside, so luckly I didn't have to run out after them. I took the money and checked for my card one last time before I picked up my bag and opened the window. My heart stopped when I heard my aunts voice right outside my door.

"Chloe, are you ready yet? We leave in 10 minutes," she said. I could feel my heart beating 200 m/h. "Ehm..yeah. I just have too...eh...find something," I said with a pitched voice. "Okay, but hury," she said and walked away again. I breathed out and my heart began to slow down to normal speed again.

I crawed out of the window and on the firestairs. I tip-toed as fast as I could down the steps and jumped over the last step. And I ran. I ran down the street, away from my aunt, away from her lies and the life I have lived the past 15 years without knowing what I really was cabable of. I ran and I never turned back.

* * *

 **Okay! So here is the first chapter! Tell me if you liked it and if you want me to write more. Rewiews are very wanted. I feel like I never get any or my stories are so bad you have no words... :) Anyways, have a good week.**

 **Sencerly, ThatIndieGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sooo happy that you welcomed the story with open arms. Thank you! Okay, so some basics: It's in the end of april, Chloe turned 15 a couple of weeks ago. The whole story will be in her Pov. Thank you again for your reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Attacked

I ran until my legs began to hurt. I leaned against a buildings brick wall to catch my breath. My chest was burning and my hearts beating was filling my hearing. _Dunk-dunk-dunk-dunk, dunk-dunk-dunk-dunk._

After I got my normal breath back and my heart stopped racing, I continued to walk normally. I haven't ran for long, I didn't even get that far, I did it just to get as long away as I could, as fast as I could. And I did. But I also ended up in a part of town I've never been to before. There is nothing so good that it isn't bad for anything, isn't that what they say?

But, I just continued walking, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I had to get to the nearest automat to empty my acount. _I had to._ If I don't, I'll never get enough money to get to New York...

For a moment I thought someone was following me. I looked over my shoulder a couple of times, but I didn't see anyone. Of course, one of the many things I learned by watching movies, is that just because you couldn't _see_ something, didn't meen it wasn't _there_. Another thing I learned was also that if you were followed, you were most likely to also be murdered.

 _Oh, would you stop! You are not getting murdered. It's just your paranoia._ Right. Of course. Paranoia. That was all it was. I was in a creepy neghboorhood, the sun was almost down and I was running away from home after discovering that I could raise the dead and my aunt was trying to kill me because of it. What else could it be?

I didn't notice the girl in front of me before it was to late. I tried to walk around her, but ended bumping into her right side. Or so I thought. I swore I walked into her right side, but I didn't feel anything..."Sorry," I said automaticly.

"What did you say?" I heard the girl say behind me as I got a couple of steps away. I turned around and looked at the girl. She had a grey t-shirt and PJ pants on. On her feet she had purple socks with a giraffe-pattern. _What a weird attire to wear on an april-evening._

"You can see me, can't you?" she said. I gave her a weird glare. "Well, obviously, since I said sorry for walking into..." I stopped myself mid-sentence. I didn't feel the girl when I bumped into her. _I didn't feel the girl when i bumped into her._ I walked right through her...

"You're a...you're a g-g-g-g-" I couldn't get myself to say the word. I was completly terified. The girl looked sad at me. "Yeah...I'm a ghost." I automaticly took a step back. "Please, don't...don't..." _Don't what? She has litterly done nothing. What do you think she would do? Send you flying through the air?_ I took a deep breath and got my shit together. After all, I've only met one ghost before, but just because it was mean, didn't mean that all of them were mean, right? Right?

"Are you okay?" the girl asked with a concerned voice. I nodded. Then shook my head. "Yeah...no. I-I am pretty new at this whole grost-seeing-thing. Sorry if I freaked there for a second, my previous experience with ghosts hasn't been that...pleasent." The girl nodded. "It's okay. I'm pretty new at this being-dead-thing, too." I couldn't hold back an innapropriate giggle.

The girl giggle back and we looked at eatchother for a moment. Now when I got a closer look at her, I saw that she didn't look more than my age. The fact made it itch behind my eyelids.

This girl, who ever she was, lost her life at my age. Not even that long ago. I couldn't help myself. A tear ran down my left cheek. The girl took a step towards me and looked concerned at me. "Why are you crying?" she asked. I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry you're dead..." I sobbed and dried off the tear with my sleeve.

"Oh, don't be. It wasn't youre fault...I'm Liz by the way. Short for Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz. Even my grandma..." She gave me a warm smile. I returned it with a half smirk. "I'm Chloe," I said. "Nice to meet you Chloe," she said. "You, to," I said. _Elizabeth...where have I heard that name before?..._

But before I could think of it, I felt a hand grab my mouth from behind and another hand grabbing my waist and pulling me backwerds. I saw my own horror mirroing on Liz' face as I got dragged away.

* * *

My kidnapper dragged me into an alley between two appartment complexes. I saw Liz follow me, but she disappeaed out of my sight as I got pushed back against a wall and my kidnapper stood over me. It was a man, first in his twenties, with dirt-blong, middle long hair and a disgusting frown on his face.

I tried to memerise as mutch of his apperence as I could, thinking, that if I, despite any odds, maneged to get away, I could at least tell the police...until I remembered that I was a runaway. If I go to the police, they would call my aunt. I was screwed either way.

And to make it worse, not only did my kidnapper look like a first class sex-offender, he also smelled of sweat...and blood. I couldn't hold back a sob as the man put his face closer to mine. "Hey, sweetie. What are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be at home, in your bed? It's way past you're bedtime," he said. He had a southern accents, which made his slick voice even creepier...but the worst part was that his breath also smelled...of blood. I yelped.

"Quit it, Liam. We were only supposed to cath her and bring her back to Davidoff, not traumataise her," a voice said behind the man. Over his left shoulder I could skim another man. He was leaning against the opposite wall and had his arms crossed over his chest. His face was out of sight.

"Yeah, I know!" the man called Liam barked. And when I say barked, I ment litterly, _barked._ Like a dog to another. My setuation didn't seem to get more pleasent as it went on..."But there is _always_ time to play, isn't there, cutie?" Liam, or whatever, said to me. He was so close I could see the food that had stuck between his yellow teeth. Gross."You sure as hell is one cute little necro, aren't ya'? And a blond, too. You and me are going to have so mutch _fun_."

The other guy sighted. "Liam..." he growled. As Liam turned his head over his left shoulder, to answer the other guy, I saw Liz over his right shoulder. _Help me,_ I mimicked to her. She looked terified at me. Of course she couldn't help me. She was a _ghost._ What could she possibly do? Slam the men out with a woddplank?

I saw how she walked closer to the scene and looked at the guys. Her blue eyes were so wide that they could pop any minute. _What was she doing?_ Liz lifted both of her hands over her head and swung them down with a _swuch._ Well, if she was alive, it would have been a "swuch". But since she was dead, it was just sillence.

Another thing I have learned about ghosts: They didn't make any sound when they moved. The janitor ran through the halls in complete sillence, Liz ran after me in complete sillence- ghosts move in complete sillence.

Allthough it was an importent fact, it couldn't help me as mutch in this give setuation. If I maneged to survive in the nearest furture and met other ghosts, then yes, it was a needfull fact. But now? Not so much.

Liz repided the movement once again. And once gain, nothing happened. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her. Liam imidiatly turned his face to me and I wished he haven't done that.

"What did you say, sweetie?" he said with his raper-voice. I could feel the tears burning behing my eyelids. These guys, whoever they were, were not going to let me go right away. I knew, Liam at least would try to do... _something_ to me. Where they afterwerds would probably dump me behind a car and drive away with me to god knows where, to this Davidoff... Maybe he was a pimp. Maybe I would becoma one of his prostitutes...and sell myself on the street... _Stop being so over-dramatic, Chloe! You are gonna make it._

How? With the help of Liz, the amazing-eye-poping-ghost? Or with the help of my secret, newly discovered dead-rising powers? Or _maybe_ with my _really imressive fighting skills_ , that I also had no idea of, but since I can rise the dead and talk to them, maybe there is even more to me than meets the eye?

I was almost about to giggle at the last one. "Really imressive fighting skills"? Good one, Chloe. Would have been even better, if I weren't about to get raped and kidnapped and possibly sold to a pimp.

I was feeling a bitter-sweet joy for a moment, but that moment quickly passed, when Liam turned his head to me again and licked his lips before flashing his teeth. "Now, where should we start..." I could feel his hands moving under my hoodie and up to the hem of my t-shirt. I couldn't hold back a sob as he leaned closer and closer to my face, and our noses were almost toutching when...

It was like he got struck by a lightning of some kind. But that would've been impossible, since the sky that evening was completly clear, and the chances of lightning struck in the city were at it's minemal. But neither less, a shock flowed through him and he imidiatly let go of me, taking a step back.

And at the same time, I felt an invisible power push me towards the container on my left. I exclaimed a suprised yelp as I got pushed into the container, with my head first. The pain was one I had never experienced before. It was like the world suddenly stood still and I felt myself fall to the ground in slowmotion. And as I lyed there, loosing my conciousness, I saw a tall, dark-haired figure attacking the other man from afar.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little cliffy? What do you think so far? Let me know in the comments/rewiews, I'd really apreciate it.**

 **Sencerly, VioletScriptor- formally known as ThatIndieGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! You seem to like this story, so here I am, out with another chapter- hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

What Goes Around, Comes Around

My eyes were still closed, but I began to slightly waking up again. Meaning, I could hear the people who had rescued me, talking over me. A girl said: "Is she dead?" A guy said: "I don't hope so..." Another guy, who was right over me and whose voice was deeper than the other said: "She's breathing. And her pulse is stable, but she might have got a slight cocussion by hitting that container..."

Concussion? What was he talking about? I tried to open my eyes. My eyeslids quivered. The first guy: "She's waking up!" I opened my eyelids slowly and stared right into a pair of green eyes. I blinked a couple of times before getting the blur away and seeing clearly. It was a boy.

I figured that he was the deep voice closest to me, since, well, he was right above me. Not only did he have a abnormal deep voice for a teenager- by the looks of his slightly oily skin and the slight smell of boy-sweat that came from him, he was deffenetly a teenage-boy- but his eyes were also the most intence color green I've ever seen. It was almost like they were...glowing.

As I slowly tried to get up, the boy moved away, giving me more space. When I got into a half sitting position, I got a look on the two others. A boy and a girl, as asumed. The boy looked to have asian-features, allthough his hair had a light, blond color. His brown, almond shaped eyes were watching me with concern.

The girl on the other hand, had a more snarky frown on her face, allthough her dark eyes looked also a bit worried. Even though she, opposite the boy by her side, had pitch black hair, if you looked long enough, you could see that they had some of the same features. Like the shape of the face, the nose...

I stopped myself before I got carried away. _Noses aren't your top priority right now, Chloe._ Yes, right... I looked analyzing at the three teenagers in front of me. "Who _are_ you people?" I asked.

The group looked nervously between eatchother. Even the green-eyed boy, the one that seemed to be their leader of some sort, had an irretaded scrowl on his face. These people sure didn't like answering questions. In the end, the green-eyed boy cought my glare and said with a calm voice: "Maybe we should ask you the same."

I looked confuced at him. "What?" To my suprise, he rolled his eyes wih a grunt. He sure didn't _seem_ like the rolling-eyes type, when you think of his size. Even kneeling down, he was almost a head taller than me. Not to talk about his general size. I bet he could lift little-100 pound me with as much ease as one would lift a kitten.

All and all, he was the most terrifying of the three. Deffenetly not the one I wanted to mess with. And then he, to my horror, asked: "Who are _you_?" A momment of sillence.

I tried to swallow the tennisball in my throat, but without success. _I couldn't tell them who I was. They would think I'm crazy._ Yes, they had probably just saved my life, but God knows why on earth they would do that. Maybe _they_ wanted to kill me as well?

 _Oh my god, Chloe, could you_ be _more rediculous? Why on earth would they save you if they wanted to kill you?_ I don't know, okay? Sorry for being paranoid after my aunt had kept this whole ghost-talking-dead-rising-thing away from me my whole life. How am I supposed to trust _anyone_ after that? _Good point._

Suddenly and completely out of the blue, Liz appered between the two guys, who were standing closest to me. "Chloe, you can trust them. They are my friends," she said. I looked confuced at her. "What do you mean by friends, Liz?" I asked her, completely forgetting my audience. The black-haired girl looked at me with horror. "Did you say 'Liz'?" The two guys looked confuced at me. Oh crap.

"Ehm...I-I-I..." For some reason, the sentence _I see dead people_ popped up in my head. Yeah, like saying that would _totaly_ make sence now. It didn't matter though, because at that moment, I couldn't get _any_ sentence out of my mouth, no matter how hard I tried. So I just went my the simple answer: "Yes?..." That seemed to only make my setuation worse, as the group, once again, shared that three-way look and their faces got even more terrified.

"Maybe..." the boy with almond-eyes and blond hair said slowly, looking carefully at me. "The more appropriate question would be: _What_ are you?" Now that, I deffenetly cannot answer.

The girl looked at the boy with a frown. "Isn't it obvious? She's one of those...dead-talking people," she said and looked annoyed at the boys. Well, she wasn't wrong, that's for sure. "What are they called now..." She looked around on the three of us and snapped her fingers slightly, trying to remember. "Necromancers," the green-eyed boy said and looked at me.

Or eyes met and I knew my secret was out. They knew what I was. But, then again...they knew the word, so maybe, just maybe, they weren't murderous. I qucky looked away, his eyes were too intence for me. _How can a human-being have_ such _intence eyes?_ I don't know. But either way, he had them. And they intimidated the shit out of me everytime our eyes met.

"Is that what you are? A necromancer?" the blond boy asked. I looked up at him and nodded slightly. "Yeah.." I sighted. He nodded. "And you can see Liz right now, right?" the girl asked with exitement. I looked up at where Liz stood. She smiled friendly at me. "See, I told you they weren't that bad," she said. "Yeah..." I said, both to her and the girl.

To my suprise, the girl made a gasping-sobbing sound and took her hands on her mouth. "Oh my god, _Liz_ ," she said with a shivering voice. "Hi, Tori," Liz said and looked at the girl. "Ehm...Liz says hi," I maneged to get out.

The girl looked at me with wet eyes. "Tell her...tell her I'm so sorry," she said. I tried to smile but instead made an uneasy half-smirk. "She can hear you," I said. "It's okay Tori. It wasn't you fault," Liz said.

"And she says it's okay," I said. The girl, Tori, broke out in tears. The blond boy walked over to her and she buried her head in his chest. He, awkwardly and a bit surprised, put his arms around her and patted her on the back with a sight. He looked at me over her shoulder.

"Liz was hospitalized at Lyle House at the same time as us. One day, she freaked out and the next day she was gone. We never saw her again, but we didn't think she was...well..." Tori sobbed again.

The blond boy continued: "Afterwerds, we began to notice some...strange things. Or, well, Derek did," he nodded at the green-eyed boy. I quickly looked at him, before returning my gaze to the blond boy. "He always notices everything. At first, we thought that we, me and him that is, were the only supernaturals there..." There it was, that word again. _Supernaturals._ It seemed to follow me every where I go...

No wonder, since I am a newly-discovered supernatural myself, but seriously, why would I escape from my lying-aunt, escape to try to get a normal, possibly homeless life, just to get involved with some _other_ supernaturals? But, I guess, as the former NSYNC member once said, what goes around, comes around.

"...but after the incident with Liz, it all just got, well, weirder. Another girl, Rae, set fire to the table at breakfast while arguing with Tori..." the boy looked down at the girl in his arms, "and Tori...well, you could say that she discovered a new side of herself a well. And by that I mean sorcery. Like me," he winked at me and gave me a small smirk, trying to lighten up the mood, I guess.

"And so, with two _other_ , possible supernaturals, we, or Derek, figured that something didn't quite add up. I mean, sure, some supernatural powers could sound like a mental illness, if you adjust the symtoms right, so the chances ending up at a group home for troubled teenagers arent that small. But _all of us_ being supernatural? _That_ was against the odds.

So, we planned an escape. It took us some time to get the girls on it, but in the end we somehow maneged to do that. Beive it or not," he winked at the green-eyed boy, Derek, and I quickly looked at him, only to see the serious drag on his mouth turn a little upwords in a almost-non-existing smirk. _Was that an inside joke or something?_

The blond boy sighted: "But, as all plans, also this one had it flaws. Or more like one. You see, Rae turned out to be a snitch. She had told the nurces about our plan. So, at the night of our escape, the hell broke loose. Somehow, we maneged to escape, and have lived on the streets ever since. Or plan is to..." he stopped himself as he made eyecontact with Derek.

I looked at him once more, thinking that if I kept turning my head so quicly, I'll end up getting a whiplash. He was slightly shaking his head as he looked the blond boy in the eyes. _What was that all about?_

The blond boy cleared his throat: "Anyways, a couple of days ago, those two guys tried to kidnap us, just like they did to you. Only...it was a bit of an unfair fight..." Another smirk in Dereks direction. "...Or, sort of. See, I am a sorcer allright, but my magic is a little...mmm...slow. I have to practise and practise before I can even make a basketball float, but Tori on the other hand..."

Tori looked up at him with a scrowl on her face. "Tori, _what_?" She shaked his arms of her and took a step away. She looked just as annoyed as before, the only proof to her earlier breakdown was the stain on the blond boys shirt and her slightly salted cheeks, that she quickly dried off with the palm of her hand.

" _Tori_ ," the boy continued, "didn't even have to say the endlessly hard spells. The only thing she had to do was to freak out and everybody around her dropped dead." I gasped. _Dead?_ Tori, not notising my terrified look, just scrowled at the blond boy and said: "You're just jalous, _Simon._ " The blond boyy, Simon, looked at me and saw my terrified frown.

"No, no, not like, _litterly_ dead. She just zapped them." Simon pionted to his left, furter up the alley, where the two attackers still were lying, and not moving. "Don't worry, we still got an hour or two. When she knocks them out, they stay out, ain't that right?" Simon nudged Tori with his elbow. She gave him a half-smirk and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Whatever," she mumbled.

My eyes fell over Liz, who had sit down on the ground and was looking at Simon like a child looks at a storyteller. She had her elbow on her knee and her chin rested on her palm. She turned her head to me with a smile. "Don't worry, Chloe," she said, "I know they seem a little...bizarre, but they are allright. They'll help you." I looked confuced at her. "How's that?"

All their eyes turned on me. "What did you say?" Tori asked, returning to her, I figured ususal, slightly annoyed tone. I pointed at Liz. Her mouth wided in suprise. "She's still here?" I nodded to her, before returning my gaze to Liz. "What do you mean by ´they'll help me´?" I asked. She shrug. "Why don't you start with telling them about yourself, see where that leads too?" she said with a smirk. I shot her a confuced glare. "Okaaay then..."

I looked up at the group. Guess the moment of truth was upon us. "But first, can we get something to eat? I am starving," I said and looked questioning at the four of them. Simon and Tori looked confuced at me, but Derek, to my suprise, gave me a smirk. "Now that sounds like a plan," he said and our eyes met. I couldn't help giving him a smirk back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Exposition enough for you? Rewiews are appreciated :))) Have a great day : ***

 **Sencerly, Violet Scriptor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy! And please follow if you like the story, it really helps out a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Frensh Fries And Lab Mice

Since neither of us had that much money to deal with, our "fancy dinner" was at McDonalds. After we ordered, we found a booth and sat there. I was sitting between Tori an Simon and Derek sat on Simons left side, opposite to me. For a moment we just ate. Okay, Derek devoured the food, but hey, he was a big guy after all.

As I got to my fries I began my telling: "So," I said with mouth full of fries. "My name is Chloe. Monday I saw a ghost at my school and freaked out. Back home my aunt said that it was just a hallucination, but I googled the guy and turns out, he was actually real. And pretty dead. So today, I came home to hear my aunt talk on the phone with a guy named Marcel..." The three of them shared that three way look again. "Marcel?" Tori asked. I nodded and drank of my soda.

"Yeah. So, she was talking about how "the setuation" was out of control, and then Marcel offered to send me to a place, but my aunt said that it was a bad idea, since three subjects already had escaped..." Oh my god. How could I be so dump. "Oh my god," I whispered and looked terrified at them. They gave me a terrified look back.

"She was talking about _you_. Of course she was!" I exclaimed. Derek narrowed his brows at the sound. "And she was talking about an Elizabeth," I looked at Liz, who was sitting between Derek and Simon. "Of course! It all makes sence!"

Simon looked confuced. "Sorry, I don't get it. How does this make sence?" I shook my head. "My aunt...she told me that they manipulated with my DNA, so that my necromancer powers weren't that strong, as I under stood it. But since she knows Marcel, and you know Marcel and..." I realised another thing.

"You said the guys that tried to kidnap me, tried to kidnap you before, right? They were talking about bringing me to this guy Davidoff and..." Derek cut me off. "Marcels full name is Marcel Davidoff..."

I nodded. "It all makes sence. Davidoff, or Marcel, or whatever, wanted to get you back. So he hired those guys to do it. But they didn't suceed. So, when _I_ ran away, my aunt called him and he called those guys again and they tried to kidnap me, and you saved me." I looked at the group. Simon slowly nodded.

"But wait, didn't you say that your DNA was manipulated? Does that mean that...ours were too, since Davidoff is involved with all of us?" Tori looked questioning at me. I saw the horror slowly spreading on Dereks face. "No..." he whispered.

I looked apologetic at them. "I...I don't know. But maybe. She did talk about you as subjects, so...everything could be possible." Simon gave me a smirk. "No wonder I am sutch a terrible sorcer. At least now I can blame it on mad scientests and not my own lack of deciplin," he said. I gave him a quick smile.

"And I can't control my powers because of this either?" Tori asked out loud. I shrug. "Maybe it'll come, who knows. I myself didn't see this whole thing coming either, I mean, one day I am just a normal girl, the next I see dead people and raise corpses..." I cut myself off. _Maybe to much information._

"You did what?" Derek looked confuced at me. I looked nervously at the group, they all stared at me. "I-I-I can't-t r-remem-b-ber. M-my aunt said I did it in-n m-my s-sleep," I maneged to get out. Stupid stutter. "You did _what_?" Tori's voice pitched. "I didn't know wh-what I was d-d-doing! M-my aunt t-told me! Sh-she said t-that I raised a squirrel and it t-t-tried t-t-to...to..." I couldn't get more out. I imagened the rotten animal, crawling towards me. My stomach growled.

"So you can raise the dead in your sleep, so what?" Simon said and gave me a cheering smirk. "Tori zaps people and Derek threw a guy into a wall once..." Simon got cut off as both of them hissed a "Simon!" at him, but he continued: "We all have our flaws. Maybe it's the mad scientests and Davidoff, maybe it's not. Whatever it is, it's not your fault."

I looked at Liz. She looked back at me with horror. "I...I did it, didn't I? I pushed you into the container..."

I looked confuced at her. "You did what?" Simon gave me a weird glare. "Huh?" I shook my head and nodded in Liz' direction. "I...my power, or whatever it is. Things move when I get angry or upset. At first, I thought it was a poltergiest...but after I died...I began to move object by myself.

Back in the alley, I didn't see anything I could move, so I figured that if I concetrated really hard, maybe I would be able to just _push_ the guy away from you. But then he got zapped and my power went dirrectly to you and..." She looked apologetic at me.

"I am so sorry Chloe," her eyes flicked on my forhead, where I could feel a bruise forming. I shook my head. "It's okay, Liz. You were only trying to help," I said. "What did she say?" Tori asked. I looked at them.

"Liz was a supernatural too. She could move things with her mind, but only if she got upset og angry. In the alley, she tried to protect me by pushing the guy, but accedently pushed me instead. That's how I got the bruise," I said and toutched my forhead.

"Okay, this just proves that we actually _were_ all supernaturals," Derek said. We looked at him. "What, do you mean that we're all...conected, somehow?" I asked. Our eyes met and this time I didn't look away. "I am pretty sure, yeah. I mean, think about it: We all got there, well exept for you," he nodded at me, "under some weird circumstances. And it all had to do with anger or another feeling, that trigured our powers. Tori for that girl, Rae for her mom, me for...throwing that guy..." he looked away for a moment, but Simon cut in: "And me? I didn't do any crazy stuff like that. I got in with you."

Derek looked at him. "Exactly. As if it didn't matter what we did, they just wanted us in the same place. That's why Davidoff wanted Chloe there as well. It's like their base or something..." I cut in. "No, I don't think that this Lyle House is their base. My aunt wasn't about to drive me there, she told Davidoff that. She said we had to get to a lab..."

"A lab? Like we're some lab-mice to them?" Tori looked confuced and annoyed at me. I shrug. "We are subjects. At least, that was what she said. So..." I looked around at the four of them, Liz was still sitting between Simon and Derek. "What are we going to do?"

"We planned to escape to New York. Our dad has a friend there, and he said that if anything ever was to happen, we had to get there," Simon said. _New York. That's where I'm going..._ "Where is your dad?" I asked. A moment of sillence.

"He's...he's gone. That day Derek threw that guy...we came home and he was gone. Like he just left. The coffe was still on the table. Then some guys from the child surveses came and we got into Lyle."

I nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I...I have to get to New York too. Manhattan, to be more exact." Simon gave me a smile. "Why don't you join us?" Derek lifted his eyebrows and Tori looked gaping at him. "What?" Tori exclaimed.

"Well, she's obviously one of us, heck, she's in the same setuation. We can't just _leave_ her." Simon looked irretaded at them both. Derek's intence gaze was eyeing him, like he tried to read his mind or something.

"I...no, it's okay. You don't have to if..." I looked at Tori, who looked at me with a lifted brow, "I mean, I can handle myself. We are not...like, obligatory need to stick together. You guys obviously have a plan and...if you don't want me to join, I understand..." I could feel the tears burning behind my eyelids.

 _Did you actually think that they'll let you join? You're a freak. You raise the dead in you're sleep. If they are not afraid of you, they are deffenetly disgusted. You are a danger for everyone around you..._

I am not going to let themn see my cry. I am not! I am not a crybaby. I am _not_. Pull yourself together, Chloe. _Pull yourself together._

"I...ehm...I have to go the the bathroom," I said. Tori stood up to let me walk out. I rushed to the toilets and locked the door behind me. I was alone. I walked up the the sink and washed my hands. I looked up in the mirror. A girl with blond hair and red stripes in them was looking back at me. She had a nasty bruise on the left side of her forhead, her hairline was cutting through it. Her blue eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. Her face was covered in dirt and she looked absoulutly terrified.

 _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to diserve this? All I wanted was just to be a normal girl, with a normal family and go in school and study movies and become a screenwriter and a director. That's all I ever wanted. I didn't ask for any of this._

I splashed some water on my face. Tried to watch the most of the dirt off. In the end, the only thing revealing my small breakdown was my red eyes. Or maybe it was just the concussion kicking in?

For a moment I thought there was someone behind me. I spun around and looked around. But no, I was alone. _This necromancer-thing is getting to my head._ Perks of being ghost whisper-junior, I guess.

* * *

I walked out and walked over to our table. They were all still their. Even Liz. Not that I didn't mind her being here, I just thought she would leave as soon as I got to safety. Then again, from now on I might never be really safe, so maybe she will just stick with me? After all, I was the only person who could see her and talk to her. Afterlife must be pretty lonely.

I, awkwardly, got into my spot again and drank the last of my soda. An awkward sillence was over us. "We...we talked about it," Tori said carefully, breaking the sillence. I looked up at her. "Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking because of all the crying. She looked at me with a half smirk. Pity, because it was obvious I had just went out to cry my heart out, because I couldn't join their supernatural-gang.

"Yeah...and we thought that, well, if you wanted to, you _could_ join us. At least to New York." I looked surprised at her. "Really?" She nodded and layed her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, really. Besides, I wanted to talk to Liz for a while now, and since you are my only way of comunication, you could as well join us..."

Simon cut in: "Not that we want to use you or anything. Tori just needs to talk to her. Besides, you are one of us. A runaway," he nudged me with his elbow and gave me a half smirk. I gave him a half smile back. "Thanks, I guess," I said. Me eyes flicked at Derek. He was looking at me without any expression. "Just...don't get us involved in any problems, okay? I don't want to babysit you, _too_ ," he said with a grunt.

Simon shot him a half-serious glare. "What do you mean by 'too'?" Derek rolled his eyes. "I mean that you two," he nodded at Tori, "are hard to take care off in the first place. If _she_ ," he nodded at me, "starts acting up as well, I would have to kill myself." I couldn't hold back a sarcatic, and very unapropriate grunt. "Well, aren't you a little sunshine," I said. He shot me a glare. I could feel my cheeks burn. "Sorry...I promise not to...act up," I said and quickly looked away, taking another sip of my soda. A moment of sillence as my straw made that _slurp_ sound.

"Another thing: How much money do you have?" I didn't look up at him, but looked at the table instead. "Ehm, right now? Around 30 dollars. But I have a card to empty and there is like, around 200 dollars on it, but if it's already locked..." I looked nervously at him. His eyes were still imitading me, allthough I started to get used to it.

"We emptyed our cards two days ago. Together we have around 200 dollars. A ticket to New York costs 53 dollars. We'd have right about enough money for food when we were 3, but now, we kind of have to rely on your money as well. And by that I mean we have to empty your card as soon as possible and get on a bus letest tommorow, now that those two guys are after you too." He looked around at the table.

"Plan for tonight is to find a place to sleep. Then buy some tickets before noon tommorow. We should be in New York latest friday noon. I've seartched the route on the computer in the library," he said when he saw my confuced look. As I said, obviously the leader.

"Okay," Simon said and looked around the table. "Should we...shake hands on it?" He gave me a smirk. I smiled shyly at him. "Ehm...sure," I said and put my hand out. He grabbed it and shook it, officially. I couldn't hold back a little giggle. His brown eyes met mine and I felt a few butterflies in my stomach. _He's cute. Sweet._ I felt my cheeks getting warm. _Yep, this is deffently a good start on this runaway-adventure._

* * *

 **Do you like it so far? Please leave a review, I really enjoy reading them. Any cretic is also good. Okay, have a nice week. :***


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually forgot that I didn't post this chapter, although I was done with it. I really like the story so far, but it's of corse up to you to decide. Tell me whatcha think, ok?**

* * *

Chapter 5

Corpse

We found a place a couple of streets from the McDonald's. It looked like a abandoned office-bulding, probably a good place for homeless people. And runaway-teenagers. Like us. The place had a pretty good shelter from the wind, but it was deffenetly freezing in the winter. All in all, was it good enough...exept for one thing.

As I entered the building, I felt a shiver down my spine. My sences became tence and I could feel cold sweat running down my back. The hairs on my arms rose and my heart began to beat faster. "Something is wrong," I maneged to get out. The others looked weird at me. "What is it?" Simon asked and layed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know...I just got this weird feeling like...my sences are all tence and..." I got cut off by Derek. "There is a body here, if that's it," he said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what?" Simon gave him a glare. "Why didn't you tell us?" He grunted. "I just found out. The scent..." he looked quickly at me. "I can smell it. It's in one of the other rooms." Tori shot him a glare. "Well thanks for sharing." I looked confuced at him. "What are you, some kind of a blood-hound?" I asked, half joking, trying to lighten up the mood. He looked annoyed at me. "Something like that," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is it a problem?" Tori asked. I could hear she was a bit nervous, allthough her snarky face was a good cover. I looked at them. They looked tried and exausted. We have been a lot through this evening and if we spent more energy on finding another place, we'd maybe don't have enough to escape if something were to happen. I myself was pretty dead-tired, too. _No pun intended._ Ha ha.

I just wanted to sleep. My eyes hurt and I just wanted to rest.. "No. It's fine. I can handle it," I said. Simon looked concerned at me, but shrug and looked at Derek. "Looks like we're good," he said. Derek looked at me. _He can tell I am lying._ He shook his head and kept walking. We followed him.

He found a room without windows. The three of them found some blakets from their bags and a flashlight. "You guys sure are prepared," I said. Simon gave me a smirk and I could feel the butterflies again. "Well, we have been on the run for almost a week now, so we are kind of prepared for the setuations," he said and opened the bag wider so I could se the inside. Some clothes, a bottle of water, müsli-bars and a scetch-block was stuffed inside.

"You draw?" I asked and pointed on the bag. He wigled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know." I giggled. Derek cut in. "Here," he grunted and handled me a blanket. "Thanks," I said. Awkward pause. "So...should we hit the hay?" I looked at the gang. Tori was already on the floor, lying on a blanket with two other on top. "Waaay ahead of you," she said from underneath. I couldn't hold back a giggle.

I looked up at Liz. She had followed us into the building and was now watching over us. "I take the first shift," she said and winked at me. "You don't sleep?" I asked. Simon looked confuced at me. I nodded at Liz. "What for? I'm already dead," she said. I gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, okay," I said and nodded.

We got under our blankets and Derek turned off the light. I tired to fall asleep, but my sences were still tance because off the body in the other room. Not only that, my aunts voice was playing in my head over and over again. _..._ _you seem to be evolving to fast, the opposite of what we wanted..._ _I thought it was a rat...it was all bony and rotten. I picked it up and it was...dead-alive._

I turned in my sleep several times, imagened how I accedently pulled the spirit of the body back in it's rotten corpse... Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my feet. Like a cold, bony hand grabbed my bare ankel...I shut my eyes open and lifted my head too see right into emty eyeholes of a skull. "AAAAHHH!" I screamed and tried to crawl away from the corpse.

Derek's voice from the dark: "What the hell is going...Waaaah!" He exclaimed as he turned on a fashlight and lighted in my dirrection. I raised a hand for my eyes to hide them from the light. But it wasnt me that made him scream. It was the corpse, slowly crawling in my direction. It was almost a sceleton, allthough some pieces of rotten, grey meat was still attached on it's bones. From the looks of the dirty clothes it could have been a man, a possible homeless, seaking shelter here sometime last winter, but dying in the cold.

Dereks and my scream had woken up the rest of the gang. As soon as Tori saw the corpse she screamed even louder than me. I was still in complete shock, my eyes staring at the thing, dragging itself towards me, as I tried to get away from it. "What are you doing?" Derek snapped at me. He was obviously scarred, if not more than me, but his irretaded tone was not to be mistaken. I shot him a glare. "I don't know, okay? I never...I don't know what to do..." I sobbed out the last sentence.

My heart was racing and I was really close to pee myself as the body crawled closer. It had chased me in a cornor and was now a couple of feet away. "Send that thing back where it came from, for gods sake!" Tori sobbed. I looked at her in the shadows from the flaslight that Derek was holding. She was sitting on the floor with her arms around herself and Simon was sitting beside her with horror paited on his face, not even able to comment on this whole event.

"I...I don't know how!" I said with a shaking voice. "What did you do to get it here in the first place," Derek asked with a more calm tone. I looked at him. His silluette was more hidden, since he was the one holding the light, allthough his eyes were still visible, shining in the dark, like a cats.

"I...I imagened I dragged it back in it's body. But I don't know how...I have no idea how I..." Derek grunted in frustration. "Some one must have heard us. They are coming towards the building. Simon, pack our stuff and get Tori out. I take care of this," he said. _Take care of this? How in the world could he take care of "this"?_

Simon snapped out of his trance, grabbed our stuff and stuffed in his bag. He grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her out. Derek turned off his flashlight and came over to me. The corpse was now a few inches away and I could feel it's bony hand over my ankel. "Look, you have to calm down," he said. "Calm down? I am completely calm, you are the one freaking out," I said sarcasticly, but my voice was shaking. The thing grabbed my ankel and I yelped.

Derek took his hand over my mouth and I heard voiced from the room next to us. "I heard someone scream in here..." Derek lowered his head to mine and whispered. "Just try, okay?" He took his hand away. "I don't know how..." I whispered. Our eyes met and I could see that he was just as terrified as I was.

"Just _try_ , Chloe. We can't leave him here." He was right. If the people who came for the scream found the corpse, they would call the police. And if the people who were after us heard about it, they'd know where we were. I had no choice. I had to try.

I closed my eyes and pictured a cage. In the cage was a bird. I opened the cage and the bird flew away. I focused on the corpses energy, trying to free the spirit inside it. I focused so hard I began to sweat. In the end, the grib on my ankel was loosened. "Did it work?" I asked, with my eyes still closed. "Yeah, I think so," Derek said above me. I opened my eyes. He was sitting next to me, our arms toutching. We looked at eatchother. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were glowing even more than before.

A flashlight from one of the other rooms shined on the wall outside of ours. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said and got up.

We sneaked out of the other entrance, the one which Simon snuck out of, and out of the buildings backentrance. As soon as we were outside I saw Liz run towards me. "What happened? I heard a scream and..." I cut her off. "I'll explain later. You weren't the only one to hear us. We have to get out of here. Did you see where Simon and Tori went..." Liz opened her mouth to say something, but Derek answered my question beforehand.

"They went this way. Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me along. I tried to match up his speed, but it didn't really matter since he dragged me like a dog in a lash. We turned the cornor into an alley to catch our breath. Or, I catched mine, he didn't even gasp. "I...next time..." I gasped the breath in, "next time...warn me...before you..." gasp, "drag me along like that..." He looked down at me.

Oh yeah, forgot to metion, Derek was a foot taller than me, so yeah, down. "Sorry...I didn't think..." I shook my head with a hand on my chest, breathing heavly. "Don't sweat it. We escaped, right? Just warn me next time..." I was slowly returning to my normal breath. I looked up at him. His eyes were glowing in the dark, as always. "So how did you..." I got cut off by Simon, who came out of the dark from behind a container.

"There you were. I was worried that..." His eyes flicked at my hand. Or, our hands. Realising we were still holding hands I quckly slipped Dereks and fel my cheeks turn red. I hope he doesn't think that anything happened. _It didn't. Nothing happened._ Yes, right. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"So..." Simon continued. "We found this place. There is a grate and a good cover." His gaze met mine. "Don't worry, no dead people here. I checked." He winked at me. I returned it with a shy smile. Me and Derek walked after him towards the containers. Behind the one one the left I saw Tori, sitting on a cardboard on the grate. She looked at me. "What happened back there? Why did you do that?" The worst part? She didn't sound snarky or irretaded. She sounded scared. Terrified. I bit my lip. God, this was embarresing. Like, beyond the normal. But then again, we weren't normal. _I_ wasn't normal.

"I...I..." I couldn't get the words out. The adrenalin from the run was leaving my body, replasing it with the shock and horror from before. I saw the skulls empty eyeholes for me. The smell of death that came from it. I was almost about to throw up, but I stopped myself at the thought. _You'd have to answer them eventually. The longer you wait, the more awkward it gets..._

"I...I put the spirit back in the body." I said. _Yeah, no shit._ "But _why_?" Tori began to sound like her snarky-self. I shot her a glare. "I didn't do it on purpose, okay? It just _happened_." She snorted sarcasticly. "Something like that doesn't just happen. You did it and you know it." She looked accusing at me. "I can't control it! Just like you can't control _you're_ sorcery, or whatever it is. They manipulated our DNA, remember?" I ws getting really angry now. Didn't she see it? The conection between us, the whole Davidoff-Liam-thing?

"No, they manipulated _your_ DNA. That doesn't mean they did it to all of us..." She sounded angry, but underneath there was also some unsureness. She knew I was right. "You don't believe that yourself," I said. _Harsh, Chloe._ "Davidoff is after all of us. I know _my_ DNA is been manipulated. My aunt talked about _you_ as subjects. Don't you see it?" She got on her feet. "You made a ZOMBIE! _You're_ the freak! Don't you dare put me in the same box!" _Outch._ "I am also the one who can see your dead friend, if you have seem to forgot..."

"How can we know you're telling the truth? How can we know you're not just some spy, trying to get us to Davidoff, or whoever it is. Or even worse, kill us." Simon stepped in. "Whoa Tori, that was over the line. Chloe is not a spy..." I cut him off. "No, she's right. You don't know. The thing with Liam could have been a set up to win you're trust. The whole story with my aunt could also be a lie. Heck, I probably did that trick with the corpse just for kicks," I said sarcasticly.

They looked at me. Tori with suspiosness, Simon with confucion and Derek...as always, expressionless. Liz looked worried from beside Tori. "Liz is here. Why don't you ask me something? See if I lie about me seeing her. Because that could've also been a set up, right?" Tori looked angry at me. "It's not funny. She was my best friend. If this is some kind of sick joke to you..." I threw my arms up. " _Of course_ this is all a joke to me!

You are making a scene out of this setuation, eventhough it's me who should do that. How do you think it feels, huh? Being able to drag someones soul into their corpse again? Being able to raise the dead? To talk to them? Do you think it's fun? Do you think it's easy?

Now get this, my aunt, the person who have taken care of me the past three years, since my dad have been abcent and my mom died when I was 7, have lied to me this whole time and then told me that not _only_ was I able of all these things, there was also something wrong with my genes, something _she_ and other people had done wrong, which made me do these things without I realised it and _then_ she wanted to take to a _lab..._ "

"Oh, poor you! You aren't the only one with problems, you know? My own mother shut me out, made me think there was something wrong with me and that it was _my_ fault that I didn't get better. I was hospitalized for three months and she only visited me when she had a meeting. My best friend disappered and then I found out I could zap people? And now she's apperently dead, killed by the people who are after us..."

"So we are in the same boat. Why are you acusing me for being a spy then?" I asked. She looked surprised at me. "I...I..." I had calmed down now. Her story was really bad, almost as tragic as mine, if not more. Her own mom... That must really suck. Mommy issues are the worst, I should know.

"Let's just drop it there, okay?" We all looked at Derek. He was looking annoyed at us. "We are all tired and freaked out, this discussion is leading nowhere, so let's just drop it. Chloe is not a spy, Tori had a rough couple of months, fine, great. You can continue comparing tragic life stories later. Right now, can we just sleep?" Ah yes, typical Derek. Always setting the foot down. "Fine," I said.

We packed out the blankets once again and layed on the carboards and tried to fall asleep again. Suprisingly it wasn't even that late, only about 9 pm. It all just seem so..unreal. I guess I still had to get used to the fact that I could do the things I could do, and that there were others like me. And that there were people after us, chasing us, trying to catch us...and then...what? Kill us? Probebly.

And all though that statement scared me a lot, in some way I could also understand it. We were failed experiments. We were dangerous...Expecially me. I could wake up the dead, for Christs sake! No wonder the wanted _me_ dead...


End file.
